A right angle gear transmission is well known for the transformation of motion and power between shafts where the axes of the pinion and the gear may be crossed or intersected. Recently two new types of enveloping worm gear transmissions from my U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,683 and enveloping face transmission from my patent application Ser. No. 10/435,143 made right angle gear transmission more attractive for use in many applications, even in applications where it was traditional to use parallel shaft gears. The more expensive cost of production of enveloping worms limits its use only when it is necessary to transfer mechanical power between crossed or intersected shafts. New technology lowers production cost of spiral bevel and hypoid gears, but to make enveloping gears and especially enveloping worm, more machining time is still required. In the Cone patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,868) and Trbojevich patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,877) generation of a worm wheel makes by relative rotation of a hob and a wheel blank in predetermined time relation on axes perpendicular to each other. During hobbing the distance between axes of the hob and the wheel blank change. It is a low speed production technology.